


Worth the Howler

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Hermione/Ginny OneShots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fun, Howlers (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Ginny and Hermione are involved in some PDA after Ginny falls from her broom in a quidditch match.Just some fun, my guys! Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: Hermione/Ginny OneShots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Worth the Howler

Ginny sighed into her hands as she sat in the medical tent, her Quidditch pads sitting next to her on the bench.

She'd taken a nasty fall during the game, caught moments before slamming against the ground by McGonagall's well timed spell. The young girl had tried to find her significant other in the crowd while she'd been ushered into the tent, but had been unsuccessful.

"I don't care if I'm not a bloody team member- I'm going in!"

There's an unmistakable camera flash from one of the  _ Daily Prophet _ photographers, who had been harassing all three of the 'Golden Trio' after the war.

Merlin knows how they kept getting into the school.

There's a flush of fabric and Hermione is in the changing rooms. Ginny smiled at her and opened her arms for a hug, quickly finding her grip full of her older girlfriend.

"Oh my  _ gosh _ Gin," the witch exclaimed, " _ please _ don't fall again! Are you okay? You gave me a- a heart attack!"

Ginny pulled back and made Hermione look in her eyes, light brown on dark

"'mionie! I'm okay, I'm sorry for worrying you, but honestly it was more the Beaters fault."

She smiled cheekily and Hermione glowered, thinking about the Gryffindor Beater (who had best be avoiding her for the next few days)

"Okay, as long as you're okay. Sorry, I just… well, I worry. About… losing-"

Ginny gives her a soft kiss, being met with an always exciting familiarity. There's a flash, and she throws a middle finger in the direction of the photographer.

They were out anyway, so what if one guy pervs on them for the Prophet.

They part, and Hermione sighs, now content.

"Let's go back to our room, I need to make sure Madame Pompfrey looked after you properly."

Ginny smirked and stood, taking her hand.

"You think she's bad at her job?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Absolutely not, but I want to look after you in ways she can't."

She begins to lead her out of the tent.

"What do you- oh, yeah no. She's not my type."

Hermione gives her a look and Ginny grins awkwardly.

"I mean… I don't have any other type but you, love."

She narrowed her eyes but breaks with a giggle.

"Smooth, you are."

Ginny shrugged, placing her arms around Hermione's shoulders as the slightly shorter witch found purchase on her hips.

"Smartest Weasley and all that."

They kiss, this time really not caring about the audience of the crowd leaving the pitch, or the many flashes.

They do care about the Howler they receive the next morning at breakfast, joint with the giggles of surrounding students.

The howlers contained the positively distraught voices of the Weasley brothers, all in angst at Ginny's comment, with Harry heard laughing in the background.

Ginny held Hermione's hand under the table.

Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Lemme know~


End file.
